


.dirty mouth

by 123kima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco top is my religion, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123kima/pseuds/123kima
Summary: Sometimes having a "dirty mouth" is not that bad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 55





	.dirty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? I hope you doing well. I wrote this in a moment of total boredom in a computer class, hope you enjoy it and good reading !!!!  
> Ps: English is not my first language sorry for any mistake

Harry knew how to be "dirty mouth" at times, Draco knew it well.

The boy was not ashamed to express what he felt or wanted at the time of sex, Draco loved it, he loved how the boy let go and felt comfortable enough to let it all out.

He loved the “faster, harder, more” he released.

Loved "please, just fuck me alredy".

Loved “if you like to fuck me, then fuck me hard”.

And he loved the occasions when he said, "fuck, Draco, please just come inside me".

It all drove him crazy and only motivated him to always be better at fucking Harry in a way that he would never forget, making him feel it every time he moved around the next day, that he became hoarse with moaning, that Harry to be more and more eager to have Draco inside of him in every way possible. Harry knew how it affected Draco in that way, so he abused dirty words just to make Draco fuck him the way he liked and longed so much. After all, sometimes having a "dirty mouth" is not that bad.


End file.
